His Corrie
by SouthernStars
Summary: As much as he loved the furious viking she became, he loved her even more when she returned to being his Corrie. TrevorCorrie.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' or any related characters. **

**A/N: So, I'm going to be brutally honest with all of you, I really just haven't felt like writing lately and I hope you all forgive me for the rather unnecessary long break that was unexplained. However, please don't expect any chapters for 'Out Of My Element' to be posted any time soon. I'm sort of at a blocked stage with it. There's two paths I can take with it and I'm not entirely sure which one I should take. Anyway, enjoy this!**

_**His Corrie**_

They stood facing each other, a table separating them as she glared at him and he simply stared back. Her arms were folded as she tossed her tumbling brown curls over her shoulder, the mass of hair falling gracefully down her back as she continued to glare at him, her brown eyes sparking profusely as he shoved his hands into his pockets and held her gaze. His own blue eyes deliberately calm and unperturbed, his dark hair tousled slightly from the wind that it had encountered only minutes before, the fringe that swept to one side falling dangerously into one eye as he continued to examine her. He enjoyed seeing her this furious, a stark contrast to when she was happy, he found it incredibly hot that she could be this enraged and still look gorgeous, a feat he knew not many people, male or female, could pull off. Crossing one foot over another, he continued to watch her and waited patiently for the explosion he knew was coming. She'd been sniping at him ever since they had gotten back from dinner, berating him for acting the way he did to her friends and steadily growing more furious as he simply nodded his head whenever she said something. He knew that somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware that he was only nodding and not saying anything to rile her up even more and he knew that she really didn't care. She was mad and she was going to tell him why as she worked around to it, still glaring ferociously at him and, as far as he could tell, wishing an incredibly painful death on him as well. Patiently, he flicked his hair out of his eyes with a small movement of his head and watched as her mouth twitched, a shadow of smirk flitting across his mouth. She still didn't start.

In the few months he'd been dating her, she'd done this to him a grand total of nine times. He could still remember the first time, they'd been out with his family and he'd treated his brother, someone who he had a rough history with, as if he were below him. As he recalled, Corrie had liked his brother and had blown up on him when they had decided to walk back to his hotel room. She'd only backed off when he'd told her exactly why he was so horrible to his elder brother. But still the goddess that had risen before him when she'd been mad had intrigued him thoroughly and he'd found himself stuck on her after the first few dates. Not that he'd minded. Corrie was gorgeous, fun to be around and one of the most fascination people he had ever met. Their relationship had reached a point where he was considering staying in Boston longer than he had planned, studying her thoroughly, his eyes flicking over the brown curls, furious eyes and down over the body that was clad in a strapless white knee-length cocktail dress, he wondered exactly what she was going to make of the news. The thought of her reaction had his lips twitching and his eyes snapped back to hers in time to see the explosion of fury.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She suddenly shouted, the loudness of her voice vibrating through the air and disturbing the faint noise of the TV in the room next to his. He shrugged, controlling a smirk at the anger in her voice.

"There's nothing wrong with me as far as I can tell." He replied and watched as the comment incensed her more.

"For God's sake Trevor, you freaking promised me you were going to be nice! You even promised to be civil to _Maddie_! What the hell happened to that promise?" She yelled and once again he shrugged, enjoying the anger in her eyes more than he let on.

"Nothing happened to the promise Corrie. I kept it. I was borderline civil to Maddie." He replied and she let out a frustrated yell at his words, a sound Trevor very much enjoyed as she unfolded her arms.

"No you weren't! You were a complete and utter jackass to Maddie! Hell, you were a jackass to London as well!" She yelled and Trevor let out a little snort at her words.

"Corrie, London wouldn't notice if I was incredibly nice to her, why would she notice I was being a jackass to her?" He replied and Corrie slammed her hands onto the table, furious with his reply and even more furious that she found him so irresistibly sexy at a time like this.

"That's not the point! The point is you were a complete jackass, to Maddie, to London, hell you were even a jackass to Patrick!" Corrie yelled again and flinched slightly when he leaned forward.

"And I'm sure Patrick got what he deserved Cor. The guys a jerk. Besides, I wasn't a jackass to you or Mary-Margaret." He pointed out and Corrie pushed off the table, folding her arms again as she glared at him.

"No, you ignored me and hit on Mary-Margaret." She snapped at him coldly and Trevor's eyebrows shot up at her words.

"I was not hitting on Mary-Margaret. She said something that interested me and I asked about it," this time his hands slammed on the table and Corrie flinched again at the sound of skin slapping wood. "And I seriously can't believe that you just said that I was ignoring you. I may have been a jackass to London and Maddie, Corrine, but I definitely wasn't ignoring you." She glared at him, finding herself even more provoked because he was right. He hadn't been ignoring her; in fact he'd spent the entire dinner paying more attention to her than anyone else at the table.

"God, I know. I'm sorry I said that." She muttered harshly and he stopped himself rolling his eyes at her tone.

"No you're not sorry. You're just sorry that I'm right. Corrie, seriously, what is your problem?" He asked and it was her turn to slap her hands down on the table, bringing her face close to his. She wished she could say that she saw some anger in him as she did this, but knew very well that he wasn't angry.

"My problem?" She asked coolly and he just stared at her. "My problem is that I asked you to come to dinner with me and my friends, I made you promise to be nice and polite and you acted like a complete jackass to all of them. Even Mary-Margaret after a certain point." She spat at him and he pushed off the table, his eyes cold and calculating as he looked at her. Corrie pushed off the table as well and once again it became the halfway point between them.

"Is that it? I thought it might have been something important." He said and waited for some kind of reaction. When he saw her eyes fill with tears, he groaned out loud and rubbed a hand over his face. "Corrie, you know I didn't mean it like that." He said and she furiously blinked away the tears, knowing it would ruin her make-up and if one fell, she would be wrapped up in his arms without a second thought.

"What? That the fact that I wanted you to meet my friends means nothing to you or that because of that I don't mean anything to you?" She shot at him and his shoulders slumped briefly before they straightened.

"Corrine. You know you mean a hell of a lot to me. You mean so much to me that my parents are considering allowing me to extend my stay here in Boston, so I can stay here with you." He paused and saw her mouth open and close wordlessly as she comprehended the piece of information he'd been keeping to himself for the past week. "As for your friends, has it honestly not occurred to you that maybe I was uncomfortable? I have a history with two of your friends, Maddie in particular and I still went to the dinner, I went to the dinner because _you_ wanted me too. Now, can you look me in the eye and seriously tell me that what I just said means what you thought?" His tone was even and carefully emotionless as he watched her and waited for a response.

"Did you have to be a jackass though? Couldn't you have just…not spoken at all?" Corrie asked weakly, the anger fading fast as she looked at him. She saw the smirk she loved flash across his lips slightly as he looked at her and shook his head.

"Corrie, Corrie, since when have I not spoken at all?" His tone was innocently patronizing and Corrie rolled her eyes at it.

"It's just that you really were a jackass Trevor and my friends mean a lot to me and what they think of you means a lot to me too. I've never been with someone like you and no-one's ever meant so much to me that I wanted my friends to meet them, or re-meet them or whatever." Trevor saw the tears coming and let out a quiet sound before walking around the corner to slip his arms around her.

"Don't turn on the waterworks Cor." He said softly and she sniffled slightly, her own arms sliding under his to grasp him around the middle.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you really were a jackass and I hate the fact that you were because they're all going to say you're no good for me because of how you acted and I hate that they're going to say something because what they say means something to me and if they hate you then…" she trailed off her shoulders lifting and falling helplessly. Trevor suppressed a chuckle at how cute his girlfriend was being and rubbed her back soothingly.

"So you're saying that if you're friends hate me than you're going to dump me?" He asked and Corrie shook her head wildly, her eyes wide with horror at what had just left his mouth.

"No!" She exclaimed vehemently and Trevor raised his eyebrows at her. "Good because I know you're not that shallow." He said and she nodded her head, before digging her face into his chest. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to her bare shoulder and kissed it slowly once. "Fight over?" He asked softly and she nodded against his chest, holding him tightly as his hand traveled up again.

"Fight over." She murmured, kissing his clothed chest and snuggling closer. Trevor held her for a moment, enjoying the fact that she was back. As much as he found her unbelievably hot when she was mad, he liked having his Corrie back with him. The Corrie that cared without thinking twice, the one that liked to just be held and the one that wanted her boyfriend and her friends to get along despite past…adventures. Slowly, he drew her back so he could look at her face, seeing sleepy contentment there he rolled his eyes.

"Do you always get tired after you argue with someone?" He asked teasingly and she shook her head before her eyes changed from the sleepy contentment to suspicion and slight hope.

"Trevor, when you said that your parents were considering allowing you to stay in Boston for longer than planned, did you mean it?" She asked cautiously and he grinned slightly at her tone.

"Uh-huh. I spoke to them last week about it. They're actually all for the idea. They've just got to balance out financials and some other things." He replied and she bit her lip, her eyes beginning to sparkle faintly at his words.

"Are you really staying for me?" She asked quietly, hope and slight fear in her voice. Trevor knew that the fear stemmed from an insecurity that had come from early in their relationship, when she'd somehow convinced herself that there was absolutely no way he felt the same way she did and that he was going to dump her for someone who was much better suited for him.

"According to the outside world I'm staying cause my studies have improved dramatically here," he said and watched with some amusement when she bit her lip harder. "And between me and my parents, I'm staying here because you're here." He said and Corrie let out a small squeal of excitement before standing on her toes despite her high heels and pushed her lips against his. Trevor smiled for a split second against her lips, before kissing back.

"Mmmm, I love you lots." Trevor grinned at the slight childishness in the sentence, finding it strangely endearing.

"Love you too babe." He said and Corrie giggled and blushed slightly at his words, rolling his eyes thoroughly amused at her reaction, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before she once again buried her face in his chest. Silence encased them and Trevor was slowly beginning to think about going to bed and taking Corrie with him, when she spoke.

"Can you not be a jackass next time?" She suddenly asked and Trevor looked at her in surprise before grinning.

"When am I not?" He replied and she let out another giggle before allowing him to pull her up and kiss her again. He smirked against her lips when he felt her fall into him and found himself enjoying the fact that his Corrie was back.

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this. I sort of liked it I suppose, it was fun to write anyway and I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
